No es mi estilo
by saililove-chan
Summary: "Catherine" era definitivamente, un nombre apto para alguien como ella, alguien hermosa… pensamientos sobre cierta pelirroja invaden la mente de Sam pero ella se niega a aceptarlos porque después de todo ese no es su estilo. One-shot PUCKENTINE :3


**Holiiis! Como están? n.n yo bueno pues bien supongo :) -antes que nada quiero darle las gracias a Caeli18, The animal fair danielitamoya112 por leer mi otro fic y dejar reviews si hay otra persona que lo leyó pero no dejo un comentario y ahora esta leyendo este por favor le pido que esta vez si deje uno por que es bonito ver que hay comentarios :c bueno en fin espero que les guste, me disculpo desde ya por mi falta de creatividad la verdad ando un poco seca de ideas e.e**

**Disclaimer: La serie Sam&Cat y sus personajes le pertenecen a Dan y a el equipo de nickelodeon yo solo juegos con los personajes sin fines de lucro y con el único propósito de divertirme un poco :)**

* * *

Sam POV

En estos momentos me encontraba divagando en mis pensamientos, estaba sentada en el sofá azul frente al televisor, no tenía nada que hacer bueno tal vez si seguramente la escuela online pero… nee que flojera, creo que lo único que realmente estaba haciendo era esperar, así es esperar a que cierta pelirroja llegara de su escuela y que me cocinara unas ricas albóndigas esas que solo ella sabe a ser, tal vez luego cuidaríamos a algún niño y probablemente pasarían cosas anormales como siempre y una vez que el niño o niña se fuera seria noche de películas o de ayudar a Cat con sus tareas o quien sabe probablemente dormir porque tenia mucho sueño y eso que era temprano todavía…La noche anterior me había costado dormir por lo cual ahora sentía una profunda flojera y también sentía hambre, mucha hambre pero…no voy a cocinar algo aquí no hay nada, iría a comprar pollo pero eso significaría tener que pararme y caminar y quien sabe que más y aaahh…mi flojera era demasiada, además faltaba poco para que Cat llegara y podría, como ya dije antes, hacerme unas ricas albóndigas…Cat... otra vez apareció en mis pensamientos, ¿por qué siempre aparecía en ellos? Definitivamente yo no quería eso pero ahí estaba ella volviéndome loca apareciendo en mis pensamientos con su sonrisa y su pelo rojo cada vez que quería relajarme, pero bueno como no pensar en ella si era la persona más tierna del mundo y de todos modos la única que a pesar de todas las veces en que la he engallado o cosas así sigue a mi lado, la verdad no sé cómo lo hace y ahora que lo pienso antes solo habían dos personas que me soportaban Freddie con el que alguna vez salí pero aunque no lo crean no significó gran cosa para mí y Carly que… ese precisamente no es un tema que me gustaría tratar ahora mismo, ahora solo me apetecía sacar a Cat de mis pensamientos... *ding dong*el sonido del timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos me pregunto quién será.

-¡¿Quién es?!- grite mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

-¡Yopis!- ay no puede ser era ella, sentí como una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, espera…eso no podía ser así por lo cual la deshice al instante

-Pero Cat… tú tienes llaves- dije mientras abría la puerta

-Aahh si cierto, tengo llaves ¡Yaaay Sam tu siempre teniendo buenas ideas!

-Pero…ay no importa solo entra ¿sí?-hice un gesto para que entrara y me apure en añadir- ¿Y qué tal si me haces unas albóndigas?- ella ya había entrado por lo que se dio vuelta a mirarme y sonrió.

-Legó a casa después de un largo y agotador día de escuela y en vez de ofrecerme un unicornio que me de un masaje preguntas por comida ¿en serio? y además ¿Por qué tendría que hacerte albóndigas?-puse cara de cachorro triste-como decía para que hacerte albóndigas si ya tengo echas algunas.-siguió explicando tranquilamente

-Espera ¿¡qué!? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?-

-Que ya tengo echas, con mis manos y carne, ayer en la noche mientras estabas duchándote como por una hora, en la cocina y las guarde en un súper lugar secreto y porque supuse que querrías comer hoy ya que siempre los lunes te da flojera ir a comprar tu "amado pollo"-hablaba con voz tierna pero hizo lo último sonó como si estuviera harta del pollo e incluso un poco celosa, pensé que probablemente se refería a que como mucho pollo y todo eso pero no le di importancia definitivamente quería esas albóndigas.

-Y bien… ¿me vas a dar albóndigas?-

-Solo si me dices ¿por qué te demoraste tanto ayer en la ducha?-estábamos ya en la cocina, ella se encontraba en el lado emmm... de la cocina? y yo estaba sentada en uno de los bancos giradores. Sentí que me sonroje ante esa pregunta ¿qué le importaba a ella mis razones?

-Bueno, esto…mmm… ¿Y a ti qué te importa?-definitivamente no podía decirle porque me había demorado tanto.

Flashback

-¡Cat voy a ducharme-Grité mientras me dirigía al baño

-Okis Sam ¡trata de no demorarte mucho!-

-Y tú acuéstate temprano mañana tienes clases- Dicho esto entre al baño y cerré la puerta.

El agua caía por mi espalda y se sentía relajante, escuchaba como el golpetear de las gotas se confundía con la música que tenía puesta desde mi "peraphone". Estaba bien, relajada pensando en comida y otras cosas supuesta mente importantes cuando la música que escuchaba (rap) cambio a algo más suave, algo que sonaba bien, cambio a una canción que había hecho y grabado Cat. Recuerdo que ese día estaba muy feliz por tenerla grabada y acepte que la mandara a mi celular, ¿por qué acepte? la verdad no lo sé.

-Catherine…-susurré jamás la llamaba por su nombre cuando estaba con ella porque no le gustaba que le dijera así, así mismo como no me gusta que me llame Sammy o Samantha por eso la respetaba, pero a mi me encantaba "Catherine" era sencillamente hermoso. La música seguía sonando, y pensé en que "Catherine" era definitivamente, un nombre apto para alguien como ella, alguien hermosa… Sacudí mi cabeza, no, no, no y no, definitivamente no podía seguir pensando así no otra vez no después de ella… me prometí que no volvería a suceder, no volvería a enamorarme otra vez pero mi mala suerte me estaba jugando una broma, estaba volviendo a ocurrir, me estaba…  
-¡NO! Otra vez no- me deslice hacia abajo hasta quedar sentada en la ducha abrazando mis rodillas y hundiendo mi cara en ellas. En esos momentos agradecía que nadie pudiera verme. Primero que nada estaba desnuda y segundo no quería que me vieran así tan vulnerable, con miedo al "amor", con miedo de volver a caer en eso.  
No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, solo tenía claro que lo único que hacía era pensar en ella, una y otra vez; esos ojos marrones tan preciosos que podría pasar toda una eternidad mirándolos sin aburrirme, su cabello rojo que le va tan bien con esa cara… sus facciones wow no habían palabras para describirlas además de "hermosas" y "perfectas"claro está.

-¡Sam!-un gritó me saco de mis pensamiento- ¡SAAAM! ¡¿Estás ahí?! ¿Acaso te paso algo? Sam por favor dime que estas bien… Sam…-era ella, llamaba desde afuera ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en la ducha? Corte el agua y me dispuse a pararme.

-Al tiro salgo Cat…-"therine como me encantaría llamarla así" tome una bata blanca y me envolví en ella y puse una toalla en mi cabello. Me dirigí a la puerta y apenas la abrí Cat saltó a abrazarme, su contacto hizo que se me tensara el cuerpo, su contacto era calido y agradable, me hacia sentir bien, como en un paraíso, podría pasar toda mi vida abrazándola. Sentí sus suaves cabellos contra mi cara desprendían un olor único olían a "Cat", de golpe reaccione, no puede ser en que estaba pensando.

-Yay Gracias a dios que estas bien llevabas adentro más de una hora y estaba empezando a asustarme, pensé que algo malo te había ocurrido…-dijo esto último aguantándose las ganas de llorar eso estaba claro.

-Hey, tranquila si estoy bien-respondí tranquilamente, quise devolverle el abrazo pero no podía eso no era mi estilo- puedes dejar de abrazarme…Cat… ¡Suéltame!- se separó rápidamente de mi con lágrimas en los ojos tal vez la había echo sentir mal.

- Lo lamento… es que me alegra que estés bien,… no soportaría perderte- me hizo ilusión escuchar eso, por un momento creí que… pero no, ella solo lo decía porque somos amigas, amigas y nada más.

-Ten por seguro que jamás me perderás te lo prometo, ahora anda a acostarte que ya es tarde.

-Más te vale que no rompas tu promesa- me dedicó una sonrisa y se inclino hacia mi, se despidió con un beso en mi mejilla y se alejo rumbo a su cama.  
Ese beso por mas pequeño e insignificante que fue me había dado que pensar durante toda la noche.

Fin Flashback

-Y bien me vas a responder-La voz de Cat me devolvió al presente- ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto ayer en la ducha?

-Por nada importante Cat, solo estaba distraída supongo- mentí

-Aahh okis, bueno que no vuelva a pasar ya que me preocupaste mucho y…-se quedó callada y agachó la cabeza

-Si, si lo que sea ahora ¿me das las albóndigas?- y ahí estaba de nuevo la Sam que todos conocían, la Sam que todos pensaban que yo era, de todos modos no podía hacer algo contra ella, debido a que soy yo y tenía que seguir aparentando eso.

-Kay-kay- Cat se alejó de la cocina y fue en dirección a la pieza supongo que por ahí las tendría guardadas quien sabe.

-¡Tráelas rápido!-.

Cuando desapareció por el pasillo recosté mi cabeza sobre el mesón de la cocina, a ella le convenció lo que le dije, no hizo mas preguntas, se lo creyó y eso me tranquilizaba pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que ella supiera todo, pero no, eso no podía ser así, no es por miedo a admitir que soy homosexual, eso ya lo tengo claro, es por miedo a sufrir de nuevo.

Yo Sam Puckett jure solemnemente que no me le declararía a nadie nunca más, no le diría a Cat las extrañas sensaciones que me hacía sentir, jamás se lo confesaría y no sería buena ni tierna con ella más de lo que uno es con las amigas porque de todos modos es no es mi estilo….  
-¡SAM! Traje las albóndigas-

"Cat me gustas"…  
Fin

* * *

**Chananana y bien ¿que les pareció? a mi personalmente me gusta porque es tan asdfghjklñ creo que me agrada pensar que Sam es asi solo por mantener la apariencia y bueno supongo que quedaron como o.o WTF! por cuando mencionaba a Carly... explicando eso se debe a que tambien me gusta Cam pero no quería entrar en detalle con eso prefiero dejarlo a la imaginación...creo que eso es todo asi que ¿reviews? ¿favs? ¿follows? ¿tomatazos? lo que sea lo recibo con gusto :D **

**Nos leemos pronto :) ¡yay!Bye-bye  
Pd: Final abierto, final abierto! :)  
Pd2: se que es un poco cortito pero no se me ocurrió que más escribir u.u**


End file.
